White Stars
by IamPainMaster
Summary: some sort of bs AU thingy. if anything doesn't make sense it's because this was really just made because i had a pleasing idea & can't control my sadistic urges/desires XD :: in this universe Irkens are used as 'pets' or simply as something that can be legally tortured & mutilated. there IS a history to it though, you just wait!


_i couldn't find a pic that went w/ the story. oh well. scorched eye zim'll do._

_beware of some sort of minor semi self insertion used to work out how i feel about myself in here. it's kind of like not inserting my self self but my own feelings of sadism and seeing if i can write them without sounding like either a monster or an idiot. humor me please DX _

* * *

the little Irken whimpered softly, like a dog. pinned to the lockers by a group of bullies, he cowered and attempted to shield his face with his arms, which were quickly snatched away and slammed into the cold metal. one of the boys lifted a switch-knife from his pocket and flipped it out. it made a sickening -_sssffffikkkcc_-, the sound of a well oiled hinge. a hinge ready to swing into battle..

quick as a fox, he plunged it into the tiny bug's middle, summoning a strangled yelp. he squirmed desperately as the knife was dragged smoothly up from just above his hip to just below his scrawny ribs. the bigger human child then drew it over his chest, leaving deep gashes in his wake. as the chokingly sweet scent of Irken blood hit my nose, and the pepto-bizmo pink fluid pooled at the floor, i realized that i had to do something. ignoring the strange fluttering in my belly, i threw myself at the biggest bully and bowled him over.

he screamed and shouted, but it faded into a droning roar when it met the rushing in my ears. i punched him in the eye and swung my sharpened nails across his wrist, forcing him to drop the bloody switch-knife. i landed a powerful swing over his cheek, and a few moments later i realized that i had drawn blood. but not as much as him. not ever. it was impossible, and not in the irrational self defending way. this was reality impossible.

stepping off of him and leaving the fool to pant and bleed, i sent his cronies a blazing glare and they scuttled off. i was diplomatic and kind, but things like this drew the violence out of me. _and when i wanted to be violent, DAMN could i be violent!_

the Irken whimpered and shrunk into a shivering ball. he was so dearly hurt. again i felt that odd, but delicious twinge of pain in my gut, but i dismissed it. nonsense.

kneeling down, i tentatively reached out a hand to him. the poor thing flinched away and squealed as if i'd hurt him, but after a minute or so he calmed down and finished his breakdown. very gently i rested my palm on one of his drawn up knees. he shuddered and looked at me with those big pleading eyes, those eyes that made me feel so disgustingly wonderful inside... in that moment i seriously considered that i might have it, being that seeing his anguish made me feel so damn good, but again i dismissed it.

gingerly i stroked him, and though he continue to shake like a leaf, very gradually he calmed down. as soon as he was comfortable with me putting my whole hand on his damaged chest, i very carefully scooped him up in my arms. as i carried him down the halls, he cried faintly and clung to my shirt like it was a lifeline of some kind. i had to walk very softly, like when stalking, so as not shake him up even more. after a few minutes we arrived at the nurse's office.

"miss Cloud, i need help with this little guy." i asked, raising my voice so she could hear me over her deep concentration on paperwork. after a brief pause she snapped up, lifting her head from her desk.

"oh, yes, sure thing." she replied, a little hastily. miss Cloud laid down her pen and walked around to where i waited at the door way. she tried to take the Irken, but he shrieked higher than a hawk and latched onto my arm. sighing, Cloud gestured tiredly for me to follow and led me over to the infirmary. trying to be as gentle as possible, i slowly laid the Irken down on a white, very convenient operating table. then again, with the way they used these Irkens, they _had_ to have one as easily accessible as possible. if they didn't, we'd have a lot of dead space bugs around here. especially with Nikko's cruel 'gang'.

nurse Cloud quickly got to work on the poor creature's wounds. he whined and cried with every little touch and daub, and i could feel yet another wave of fluttery gut feelings. damn laws. why couldn't they just give give him even a little tiny bit of anesthesia?! it was just downright _mean_ to do this to him.

* * *

the moment she was done patching the Irken up, miss Cloud told me that since i was the only person he'd allow to handle him, i'd be carrying the bug back to his dorm. i didn't really mind though. as much as i would be shunned for it, i liked him. i wasn't quite sure if it was the love kind of like, since it didn't really feel quite like that, but whatever. i'd still be shunned was all the mattered.

along the way over, the Irken must've fallen asleep in my arms, because when i set him down his eyes were closed. as soon as i laid him on his bed he jolted awake, though. he whined like a lost puppy about the pain for a moment, then relaxed and went limp in the plush covers that he was on top of instead of under. gingerly i tugged it out from beneath him, bit by bit, and then draped it over his tiny frame. just as i was going to leave, he squeaked, then coughed a little hoarsely. i turned my head and upper body to look at him.

shyly, he asked me- "you.. what is you're name?"

not hesitating, i replied- "Sky. Sky Thunderdark. and you?"

"just Shiro." he said quietly. how ironic. an Irken named after the Japanese word for the color white, which in our society represented all things good.


End file.
